


It's The Price I Paid

by Nemeryal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Control, One Shot, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[POST 2X03]<br/>Antoine ha fatto un salto di quasi tre metri, nel ritrovarsi davanti quell’uomo mezzo pesto e fradicio fino al midollo. <br/>Yo, amico lo ha salutato, si sono stretti la mano, una pacca amichevole, quasi si fossero divisi la sera prima al pub. C’è cameratismo nell’aria, ma non appena Coulson fa la sua apparizione nell’atrio, di colpo sembra di essere dentro una di quelle sfere con i filamenti di elettricità statica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Price I Paid

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà di chi ne detiene i diritti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**It’s The Price I Paid**

Il suo arrivo è annunciato da tuoni e da lampi.  
Emerge dallo scroscio della pioggia come un personaggio dei film dell’horror e il sangue si liquefa sul suo volto, simile a lacrime. Tracce rosse, striature cremisi, Skye afferra la pistola: se si ferma, è perché May è più veloce e le blocca il polso, le abbassa il braccio.  
La base è in allerta, nervosismo e panico salgono, sfrigolano e rimbombano attraverso i corridoio e tra le lamiere. Fuori diluvia, fa un freddo cane, l’uomo che si staglia sulla soglia non ha nemmeno le maniche. Le braccia sono nude, sono forti, potrebbe uccidere qualcuno col solo dito mignolo e Skye non è assolutamente intenzionata a fare la prova –Né la cavia.  
I capelli biondi sono impastati e sporchi, ciocche appiccicose di bruttura si ammassano alla meglio sulla testa, contro la fronte, sulle tempie. E’ nero, completamente nero, le due uniche note di colore sono la croce bordeaux sul petto, svasata e sghemba, grossa e goffa sul torace di pelle scura, e gli occhi. Dischetti metallici, pallottole, fondi di una bottiglia di vodka ghiacciata, il loro colore vira dall’azzurro al grigio con l’arrotolarsi delle nuvole sopra di loro.  
“Ha già piastrellato il bagno?” s’informa e la voce roca nasconde una risata stanca che Skye non si sarebbe mai aspettata. Melinda le appoggia ora la mano sulla spalla, contrae l’angolo della bocca in un ghigno divertito. O una parvenza di espressione umana che non è solita rivolgere a chiunque.

 

Quando Coulson arriva, Skye si scosta e gli lascia intravedere l’ospite: May ha chiesto che gli fosse portato un asciugamano o comunque qualcosa con cui darsi una sistemata.   
Lui le ha detto che non c’è pericolo che si prenda un accidente, è di stoffa dura, profuma di lavanda anche dopo una missione nelle fogne latveriane; Triplett lo prende in giro e gli dice che è soltanto per evitare che sgoccioli sui tappeti persiani.  
Antoine ha fatto un salto di quasi tre metri, nel ritrovarsi davanti quell’uomo mezzo pesto e fradicio fino al midollo.  _Yo, amico_  lo ha salutato, si sono stretti la mano, una pacca amichevole, quasi si fossero divisi la sera prima al pub. C’è cameratismo nell’aria, ma non appena Coulson fa la sua apparizione nell’atrio, di colpo sembra di essere dentro una di quelle sfere con i filamenti di elettricità statica.   
L’uomo è il polo da cui ogni ramificazione si diparte e Coulson il bambino che reverente posa i polpastrelli sulla superficie curva, un polpastrello dopo l’altro, perché non un solo barbaglio saettante sfugga al suo tocco.  
Skye trattiene il fiato.  
Coulson dice solo  _Seguimi_  e la bocca dell’ospite è tagliata di traverso da un ghigno. Strafottente, scanzonato, ironico, abituato a vedersi rivolgere simili ordini da parte dell’altro, col medesimo tono, con la medesima occhiata. Un teatrino prestabilito di cui Skye non sa spiegarsi l’origine.  
Non ha risposta nemmeno da Melinda. Unicamente una manciata di parole prive di significato.  
“Chi è?”  
“Gli  _occhi_ di Coulson”  
Non ha aggiunto altro.   
Skye si è morsa il labbro inferiore, in un gesto rapido. Gli altri sono tornati alle loro mansioni. Fitz tartaglia da qualche parte, nel dedalo soffocante che è la sua mente. Ward può fare quel che vuole nel suo tugurio, nella sua tana da ratto: a lei non importa. Non importa. Davvero.  
C’è silenzio.  
Lei è rimasta venti minuti buoni a fissare la pozza d’acqua dove prima sostava il loro ospite inatteso.

 

“Dove sei stato in questi due anni?”  
Coulson sistema il bottone nell’asola e le dita di Clint arrivano subito a stringere i bordi del colletto, lo tirano a sé e Phil lo guarda di nuovo negli occhi e lo trova bello, bello da impazzire, bello da mollare tutto e lasciarsi il mondo alle spalle.  
“Cercavo te.”   
Barton gli sorvola il volto coi polpastrelli, in una carezza che non è una carezza soltanto per il sottile filamento d’aria che separa dita e pelle.  
“Sei il Boss ora, eh?” scherza e sorride.  
Coulson sbuffa, gli stringe la mano, appoggia la guancia contro il suo palmo.   
Gli ha raccontato tutto. E’ stato in silenzio. Ha chiamato il suo nome. Anelato il suo respiro e donato il proprio fiato. La carne di Clint era bollente mentre si muoveva sopra di lui. Il corpo un ondeggiare liquido mai dimenticato e bramato ogni istante d’assenza.  
“Voglio che rientri tra i ranghi.” Gli propone.  
Con Clint gli ordini diretti non funzionano. Lui non china il capo ed esegue; lui ragiona, diventa parte del meccanismo e al suo interno guarda, scova, considera tutti i punti di vista, non tralascia nessuna angolazione. Decide l’attimo stesso   
“Pensavo non me lo avresti mai chiesto.”  
Occhio Di Falco gli afferra i fianchi, scende dal bordo della scrivania su cui era appollaiato. A terra il disordine regna sovrano, ma per una volta, una volta sola, Phil finge di non curarsene. Il pavimento è un ingombro di fogli, fascicoli, penne, tappi, matite temperini e guardare Barton è più rilassante, concentrarsi su di lui e sulla bocca che mormora bisbigli e baci sulle labbra è più importante: gli scioglie le ginocchia e il cuore fonde nel petto.  
“Sei pronto ad ubbidire agli ordini, Agente Barton?”  
“Oh” la voce di Clint è affilata, nerbo teso dell’arco pronto a vibrare il colpo.   
Gli occhi sono scuri, un frammento d’insieme scosta, un germe di follia sboccia e infetta ogni pieghettatura dell’iride.  
Coulson non vede. O finge di non vedere. Il corpo di Clint è troppo caldo per pensare al gelo dei suoi occhi. Per accorgersi del flautare melodico e sibilante delle sue parole, una litania che dondola, dondola, destra e sinistra, destra e sinistra,  _tic toc tic toc,_ il battito ritmato di un metronomo palpitante di luci fameliche e abbaglianti, gorghi ritorti di sussurri e colori.  
 “ _Sono felice di ubbidire._ ”


End file.
